lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Apex of the Decade 21
Apex of the Decade 21 was the 21st official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 21st ranking was announced on December 17, 2009. The first-ever PWA/LPW World Heavyweight Champion, Marty, was the e-wrestler who claimed the 21st spot with 137 points. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: Unknown Billed From: Canada Debut: Unknown Career Accomplishments: PWA World Heavyweight Championship (First), LPW Hall of Fame Inductee (Class of 2008) Career Record: Unknown Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: Not Applicable Last Match: vs. Raw is Snapple Score: 137 Points (No First Place Votes) Patient History: The history of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance is studded with magic moment, unforgettable memories, and irreplaceable superstars. No one encompasses irreplaceable superstar more that the first man to win the World Heavyweight Championship, Marty. When Marty was first approached to join the PWA, the upstart federation had very little they could offer in terms of job security, money, fame and exposure. Despite the risks, Marty signed up for the ride, and quickly established himself as an undeniable force in the federation. Despite never cutting a promo in a PWA ring, he was tough as nails, earning him a spot in the main event of the first PWA Pay-Per-View, Annihilation. It was here where he would defeat Phantom Lord in a steel cage match for the World Heavyweight Championship. He would go on to defend it numerous times against some of the biggest names in PWA history, including X, Villiano 187 and Stanman. He would eventually fall though to Raw is Snapple in a Texas Death Match – A match which would not only take his title, but end his career. In honor of the first World Heavyweight Champion, in the lead up to Altered Reality 2, the PWA board decided to name a trophy after him, to be contested between the International Heavyweight Champion and the World Heavyweight Champion in the main event of every Altered Reality since. The “Martinez Cup” is the most prestigious title a man in the PWA can achieve, it's exclusive list of winners includes only SoL, Pen and Drew Michaels. In 2008, the PWA Board of Directors invited Marty to be inducted to the Hall of Fame. In a tribute to the man whom he ended the career of, Raw is Snapple inducted the PWA Legend. Marty's current where about are unknown, as is most of his match history, due to the lack of record available before the brand split. That hasn't hampered the memory of the legend, and you, the fans, have voted him to number 21 on the Apex of the Decade. Congratulations, and thank you, Marty. See also *Marty *Apex of the Decade External links Category:Apex of the Decade